


Moments like these

by ryuseiundead



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Short & Sweet, hc rinne gets a lot more...calm n sweet when hes alone with niki, sorry if this is ooc i tried, theyre just really stupid and gay thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseiundead/pseuds/ryuseiundead
Summary: Niki takes care of Rinne after a rough night.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Moments like these

Words couldn't describe the way Niki felt when he heard the door to his apartment close. His eyes widened, seeing the form slowly limp inside. "Niki-kyun~☆ I'm back!" 

Something wasn't right. Rinne came back way later than usual, and didn't even bother to reply to any texts being sent his way before. Right as the light hit Rinne's face, he noticed what was wrong.

The blood.

Rinne's usual cheery face was covered in it, most of it coming from his nose and a large gash across his cheek. Niki felt his heart sink in his chest, then jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, instantly making his way over to the other. Niki couldn't help but gasp, noting the blood also got onto his shirt and his pants, partly. What the fuck happened? Rinne didn't show any other sign of pain other than leaning on one leg specifically, and Niki wrapped an arm around the other to try to support him. "Rinne- What the hell? Ya idiot! What did you do?!" The redhead only chuckled hoarsely in response. 

Niki rolled his eyes as he helped Rinne over to the couch and carefully sat him down. "Stay here, I'm getting the med kit, okay?" Rinne nodded, not acting like anything was wrong at all, even though he didn't seem as hyper or annoying as usual. 

Niki quickly made his way to his room to grab the box of medical and cleaning supplies they had in case of emergencies, returning to see Rinne casually laying his legs on the couch in order to get himself more comfortable. "Niiiiiki-kyun!! Gimme a drink will ya?" Rinne whined and Niki couldn't help but feel bad for him, even though he was basically being ordered around. Well whatever, he thought as he walked over to the fridge first to get him a soda (while also picking a bag of peas for his eye,) and walking over to where Rinne was laying, sitting next to him. He handed the other the can of soda- who gratefully took it and opened it- and laid the box next to him, grabbing some of the supplies he needed. 

"Alright..I'm going to clean your face up first" Niki moved closer to him after grabbing one of the disinfect wipes from the supplies, quickly noting the damage.

The moment he held Rinnes face in his hands to clean the wound on the others cheek, he noticed how genuinely gorgeous his roommate is. Rinne at some point must've noticed he was staring as the latter smirked, "Oi Niki-kyun~ What'cha waitin' for?" He chuckled and Niki had to look away for a moment before the blush spreading on his face could betray him even more. 

Stupid handsome Rinne..God why does he have to be this pretty?

"This might sting a little" Niki then started cleaning the cut on the others cheek, frowning when Rinne couldn't help but flinch a little at the contact. With another wipe he gently dabbed the bloodstains away from his nose and lips. He couldn't help but smile at how bittersweet this moment together was. After he was done, he moved on to look at Rinne's eye that was bruising badly already. Niki bent over to the side of the table to grab a bag of frozen peas he had taken before and dumped it in Rinnes hands- "Here, hold this against your eye Rinne-kun. It'll help" The red head just grinned and held the pack to his face. Niki then sat down next to him on the couch, facing him. "What even happened to get ya this beaten up? You do realize we have a performance coming up soon right?" Niki frowned. Right, the performances. With Rinne looking like that? Sure, they could put some makeup on him and call it a day, but what about his body? He doesn't know for sure whether the other broke anything or not, however he did notice a slight limp in Rinne's movements as he walked through the door when coming in.

Rinne laughed his usual hyena-like, booming laughter at the question. "Some guys decided to pick a fight with me at one of my usual gambling spots! They got a lil' too aggressive with me ya see, they thought I was cheating when for once I really wasn't! They ganged up on me, I swear I coulda taken them if they came at me one by one~☆" Rinne continued explaining in an exaggerated manner on how he did manage to defend himself to some extent, but Niki could tell the grin on Rinne's face wasn't his usual one. It worried him, when the redhead wouldn't admit to his real feelings. Niki didn't want to push it, but he couldn't help from asking in between. "Rinne-kun...Are you sure you're okay?" Niki's expression was somber in a way, he didn't show it all the time but he really did get worried about Rinne, just like he did when he limped in sometime ago.

Rinne tilted his head slightly at the sudden question and frowned seeing Niki's worried expression. He clicked his tongue and looked away for a bit. When he looked back, he was still being stared at with that same expression. Damn, Niki really was that worried about him, huh?

"Nothin' I can't handle. This wasn't exactly how I planned my night to go though, you shouldn't be so worried about me" He replied and he could hear Niki sigh loudly at that. "Rinne. I always get worried about you when you go out on your own because of stuff like this, you know? I don't like seeing you get hurt..." 

Rinne didn't know how to reply to that. Niki was too good for him, that's for sure. He's always felt like that since the moment Niki picked him off the streets, though he's never been one to admit to it. He did feel a little bad for constantly nagging the other, but it was just too fun to tease his dear Niki ever so often.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when Niki stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Rinne took another sip from the soda he opened and sighed after. He knew he wasn't hurt that badly but he still worried the other so much. He knew he'd be alright, but seeing Niki seriously concerned? It hurt him more than his physical wounds, it was a painful, sad feeling in his chest. He didn't like it at all.

His roommate returned with a plate of food, presumably the leftovers from dinner, and placed it in front of Rinne on the table. "I figured you probably haven't eaten in a while, so I kept some of the dinner I made earlier" Right, seeing the food made him realise he was actually pretty hungry, and Niki's cooking always tasted amazing. Besides, this quiet moment between them was actually comforting, in a way.

Niki smiled at him, a genuine smile after what felt like ages of only giving the other concerned looks. It was very well known his food could cheer up anyone, but it looked like Rinne really needed it as an energy boost because after he was done eating, he got back into his "slightly annoying hyperactive Rinne" role. Niki didn't mind however, he was just happy to see the other was okay in a way. "Yer cookin's like magic my dear Niki!~ I can always rely on ya to make me feel better ☆" That got a chuckle out of him, he really didn't mind this. 

"I'm just glad you're okay now, though you still need to get some rest Rinne.." He couldn't help but grin when the other groaned as a reply. "But Nikiiiii I can't walk like this! Ya gotta carry me~" Rinne really was needy and whiny at times but, whatever, it was funny to see him like this every so often. Niki rolled his eyes as Rinne stretched out his arms in front of him, hinting for Niki to come pick him up and bring him to their room already. Right...Their room. They've been sharing for a while now, it was a little awkward at first but they've gotten used to it by now.

Once in their room, Niki went to place the other down in his own bed before Rinne started whining about not wanting to sleep alone. It's not that big of a deal, right? Niki's bed wasn't the biggest but it could fit two people. When both of them got comfortable in their- his- bed, Niki noticed the other slowly inching towards him, wrapping his arms around him securely. Rinne sighed contently when he felt Niki's arms around him, too. 

It was quiet, comfortable. Neither of them felt weird or awkward. Moments like these, just the two of them really were irreplaceable. Niki then decided to break the silence, just for a bit. "Next time ya better not return all messed up like that, I care about you ya know?" He could hear Rinne hum in response. "I'll be more careful my beloved Niki~☆ Though ya were really cute worryin' bout me like that" 

Niki laughed softly and felt his face heat up at his words. His beloved Niki. The moment was so sweet and domestic, he couldn't help but place a soft kiss on the redhead's cheek, making that the others turn to blush. It wasn't that noticeable in the dark, but he could tell the other was embarrassed from the sudden quietness, too. Not even Rinne could've expected it to happen like that. Both of them knew they had feelings for eachother but it never really...came up like this. They were smiling like idiots, faces flushed and feeling like somehow all of this was just supposed to happen.

"Hey..I really do care about ya, Rinne. I love you"

"I knew ya'd fall for me one day~ Of course I love ya too my dear Niki~☆"

They chatted for a bit, slowly but eventually dozing off in eachothers arms, where they both knew they'd be safest.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything fandom wise in years, hopefully it's still an alright read!! I'm slowly trying to get back into writing <3


End file.
